


Between Earth and Sky

by Indig0



Series: Serpentine [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (former) Monster Hunter RK900, Established Relationship, M/M, Naga Simon, Simon is blind before he sheds, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: “Everything is growing,” Rowan agreed, stripping off his gear and hanging it up.  “Flowers are blooming... would you like to go out for a while?”Simon’s skin was dull and his eyes were glazed over with a haze.  His tongue continued to flick now and then.  But he reached out his hand, and Rowan took it.(Naga Simon/[former] Monster Hunter RK900)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon
Series: Serpentine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Between Earth and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Things you said under the stars and in the grass."

The night was warm and clear, and Simon looked up as Rowan came inside. His tongue flicked out a couple of times.

“The night sssmellsss nice.”

“Everything is growing,” Rowan agreed, stripping off his gear and hanging it up. “Flowers are blooming... would you like to go out for a while?”

Simon’s skin was dull and his eyes were glazed over with a haze. His tongue continued to flick now and then. But he reached out his hand, and Rowan took it.

Rowan led the naga slowly through the door and down the path made of smooth stones, to a gentle hill. They passed blossoming apple trees and sheep munching grass. At the top of the hill Rowan sat down, and Simon coiled loosely around him. They lay back, tangled together. Rowan was warm from the day’s work, and Simon was cool and dry, almost ready to shed his skin.

“Tell me about your day,” the former hunter murmured.

Simon laughed softly. “My day wasss quiet. I ssslept on the hearthssstonesss, and thought of all the thingsss I could have been doing. Nothing worth mentioning. What of your day?”

Rowan hugged a portion of the powerful tail. “My day was tiring,” he admitted. “Everywhere I go, monster or human, they have such strong expectations even before I arrive. They are invariably disappointed, and it takes a great effort to find a solution they can accept.”

Simon nuzzled into his warm neck. “But you’re ssso ssskilled, my love. You do alwaysss come to a good conclusssion.”

“I... do my best,” Rowan murmured. “But it’s much more relaxing to hear about your day.”

“Boring, you mean.” Simon laughed. “I ssshould ssshed sssoon.”

“A bath tonight?” Rowan suggested.

“Mmm, yesssssss,” Simon sighed.

The two lay quietly for a while, listening to the night birds and the other’s breathing. The grass was soft beneath them, and the tip of Simon’s tail twitched back and forth, pushing at it idly.

“Tell me... of the ssstarsss,” hissed Simon softly.

Rowan shifted slightly and looked up at the sky. “The night is clear, and the tree branches hardly mar the view,” he murmured. He lay his hand on Simon’s cool scales. “I can see a few constellations. The archer. The bear. The hydra. The hunter. The serpent.” He traced each one on Simon’s body as he spoke. Simon’s sightless eyes were turned to the sky, and his ear was against Rowan’s chest. “...The serpent, I think, is a bit nearer the hunter tonight.”

“You think ssso?” Simon murmured.

“Absolutely. ...The moon is bright, it will be full in three days. It lights their way.”

“The ssserpent hasss no ussse for light now,” the naga scoffed softly.

“No, but the hunter does. So he can find who he seeks.”

“He’ll find hisss quarry ssslow and easssy to track.”

“Good.” Rowan pulled him a little closer in his arms. “Then he can keep the serpent safe as long as he needs it. ...Until the serpent sheds his skin to the river of stars and is reborn, sharp and deadly once more.”

“I... sssometimesss wisssh... that I was not what I am,” Simon mumbled, eyes closing as he turned his face into Rowan’s chest. “That I was more... consssissstently ussseful.”

“I know that feeling well,” Rowan murmured. “But I would value you just as much if you were never useful at all.”

Simon stretched, starting at his neck and working all the way down to the tip of his tail. “Sssorry. My mood isss alwaysss low, thisss clossse to a ssshed.”

“I know.” Rowan leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his jaw. “Shall we draw a bath? I can get out those oils we got from that gryphon.”

“That doesss sssound good,” Simon sighed.

“I thought ssso.”

Simon blinked and raised his head. “Are you... hissssing again?”

Rowan shook his head. “Sorry. I’m... tired, I’m not thinking -”

Simon laughed, tongue flicking in and out quickly. “I love to hear your sssweet little hissss!”

“It’s not something I try to do,” Rowan muttered, and Simon reached up to touch his warm cheek.

“No, that makesss it better,” Simon insisted, beginning to uncoil.

The two slowly disentangled themselves and rose to head back down the hill, both moving with less stiffness than before. The smell of crushed grass lingered in their nostrils, and overhead the hunter and the serpent might have drawn a little closer to each other.


End file.
